La bella durmiente
by Blackstairs
Summary: La hija de Katniss y Peeta está creciendo, y eso aterra a sus padres. Sin embargo, cada sonrisa aleja cualquier duda o miedo al respecto. Porque siempre será su pequeña, sin importar qué.
1. Nota LEAN! Es juicy :B

**Primero que nada, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! a todos y a todas, por los reviews, suscripciones a alertas, adiciones a favoritos y todo, ! No puedo responder a todos en este momento, pero prometo que en el próximo capítulo lo haré sin falta.**

**Y.. a eso quería llegar :D voy a convertir esta historia en alrededor de 6 o 7 capítulos, basada en unas canciones de mi adorada Taylor Swift (L) que en un principio me inspiraron para escribir esto. El primer capítulo que ya subí pasaría a ser el segundo, luego de que le haga algunos arreglos (siempre dije que no me gustó como había quedado) y a partir de que tenga los dos ya voy a ir subiendo el resto, porque los tengo preparaditos en mi cabeza c;**

**También voy a agregar a Katniss a la historia, siendo alternados -a veces- capítulos narrados por ella (más bien, desde su punto de vista más secundariamente, ya que la historia seguirá en 2da persona) y por Peeta.  
Hasta ahora y sujeto a cambios, el orden sería el siguiente:**

-Katniss' POV

**-Peeta's POV**

**-Peeta's POV**

**-Katniss' POV**

**-Peeta's POV**

**-Peeta's POV**

**y una sorpresita en el último...**

**me encantaría que me dejen un comentario con qué les parece, y aprovecho también para ir avisándoles de mi nuevo proyecto -dejen ideas para título z_z- sobre cuando nuestra querida Kat se entera de que viene su niña *-* es que en español no hay NADA sobre ese momento (que recuerde) o si había, no me gustó D: así que tengo mi propia versión con sellito propio; las locuras de Haymitch cuando se entera, ataques repentinos de parte de _mucha _gente inesperada, y algo parecido a un embarazo psicológico de parte de Peeta ._. el primer cap no es muy Humor, pero el resto les prometo que sí.  
Por favor, den su punto de vista!**

**Los requetereama y adora  
****Bree :3**

**P.D.: En el primer cap les revelo el porqué del nombre de Rosie ;) **


	2. Significados

_Disclaimmer: Nada de esto es mio, excepto el nombre de la protagonista. Todo lo demás pertenece a la envidiable imaginación de Suzanne Collins.. ¬¬_

* * *

**_Editado 12/09- _lo releí, y en verdad, casi me suicido e_é no puedo creer que haya subido algo así, sin siquiera haberlo revisado antes :$ pero, bueno... aquí la nueva versión remasterizada(?), a ver si a alguien realmente le gusta ahora!**

**P.D.: sigo manteniendo el español rioplatense, me suena raro ponerlo en "Castellano", pero a partir del próximo capítulo seguro que lo hago.**

* * *

_La bella durmiente_

La observas jugar. Sabes que no entiende tu mirada, pero igual te devuelve la sonrisa que tantas veces en su corta vida le has esbozado, la que ella se empeña en imitar. Que devuelve a la vida ese viejo corazón achicharrado por los infames juegos.

Eres su ídolo.

Te observa con tus propios ojos, esa expresión curiosa en su rostro que heredó de su madre –y también su terquedad- que por alguna razón la hace parecer más grande. ¡Ya casi tiene cuatro años! Pero dentro sabes que, incluso cuando sea mayor y ya tenga su propia familia , cuando ya no puedas sostenerla en brazos y hacerla girar en el aire hasta estar ambos a punto de echar la primera papilla, que incluso cuando no puedas darle el beso de las buenas noches y velar por sus sueños a su lado, ahuyentando las pesadillas... ella siempre será tu princesita del reino encantado de "Erase una vez...", donde no hay brujos malos ni manzanas envenenadas, los dragones ayudan a la gente, todos son dichosos y la princesa siempre termina con su príncipe rosa -porque es el color favorito de tu niña- comiendo juntos perdices con plumas irisadas.

Te extiende unos pequeños bracitos -que tanto te recuerdan a una tierna rosita perdida para siempre en el brumoso pasado del 13- para que la alzes, imitando un adorable pucherito que de seguro sacó de tu esposa. No vacilas ni un segundo, y al instante tienes a la niña de tus ojos acurrucada en tu pecho, recordándote tu lugar en el mundo desde que escapaste de ese lugar llamado Capitolio, donde lo único que hicieron en tres cuartos de siglo fue construir destrucción y tragedia, llanto, miseria; para todos aquellos que lo enfrentaban e incluso a quienes estaban a favor de la masacre.

Por un instante te invade todo junto: el rencor, la ira, el deseo de venganza, rabia, sensación de pérdida… pero todo eso lo olvidas al sentir como alguien te abraza tan fuerte como puede y suspira. No lo habías notado, pero tu pequeña tiene sueño.  
La sostienes como si la vida se te fuera en ello (y es que no podrías vivir si te la quitaran) y subes las escaleras. Por ella serías capaz de cualquier cosa… incluso volver a jugar al té y a las muñecas una y otra vez, o hasta que ella decida que es la hora su biberón. Está algo mayor para ello, pero nunca le negarías un deseo. Tendrían que pasar sobre ti. Es vuestro pequeño secreto, pues Katniss aún piensa que lo guardan para el bebé en camino, pero el pacto entre vosotros ya está hecho: en cuanto llegue la criatura, adiós tardes de biberón.

La acunas contra tu contra tu pecho. Aún escuchas como succiona su chocolatada "ni muy cadente ni muy fia" y sabes que hoy no cerrará sus ojitos tan fácilmente. Otro final feliz para tu princesita el dia de hoy.

-A ver, Rosie… -dices depositándola en su camastrillo en la habitación siguiente a la tuya y la de su madre- ¿Qué cuento quieres oir esta noche?

-¡Papi! –gorgoja divertida- pelo si es de talde… -puede que aún sea una niña pequeña y ciertos fonemas no le salgan, pero tiene una gramática y entonación perfectas para su edad. Casi.

-Igual tienes que dormir la siesta. Mira que pinta tienes, se te caen los parpados. –ríes besándoselos- Ya, dime.

-Mmm… -tiene la misma expresión que Katniss cuando piensa y no puedes evitar agradecerle a ese grande allá arriba por haberte bendecido con una familia tan maravillosa. Y por aquel pequeñín o pequeñita que viene en camino, y sabes que será tan maravilloso como su hermana- ¡Ya sé! Ese de la pincesa que tene sueño y… –bosteza. Una sonrisa enternecida asoma a tus labios-

-¿Y que se parece a ti?

-Pelo yo no teno el cabesho como los dashitos de sol –niega tocando tu cabeza torpemente-. Tú sí, pelo sho teno cabesho oscudo, como mi mami.

Ves su sonrisa cuando la nombra y sabes que, aunque tu seas su favorito –nadie lo menciona pero siempre un padre lo es-, a ella le tiene el mismo cariño y aprecio. Su madre no es como la tuya.

-Cierto, mi niña, pero tienes el cabello más bonito del mundo.

Y no le mientes, para ti lo es.

Te recuestas a su lado y la arropas. Nunca lo dijo, pero tu sabes muy bien que odia el frío y la hace sentir mal. Tomas su peluche de felpa favorito de la estantería –una osita amarilla y rosa que su padrino Gale le regaló- y se la das para que lo abrace. Solo así puede dormir tranquila, y aquella vez hace un año en que fueron a Distrito 2 a visitar al mejor amigo de tu esposa y se lo obsequió, sus ojitos –los tuyos- se iluminaron de tal manera que te juraste a ti mismo que en tu vida esa sería tu misión. Que a tu princesita jamás le faltara nada, que si necesitara a alguien tú estuvieses ahí, que nunca le hiciesen sufrir… que la niña de tus ojos fuera feliz.

Te pierdes un instante en el atardecer que asoma en la ventana de la habitación de Rosie, pensando en que aún sufriendo lo que se supone que un niño -mas bien adolescente- jamás deberia ni siquiera oír que existe, el exterminio de casi un país entero, un holocausto a niveles impensados... sobreviviste. Pasaste la prueba de fuego, los intentos de que todo terminara, el terror a herir a la persona que más amas en todo el mundo. Y aquí estas hoy. Mirando con un cariño inmenso a esa personita, que sin tener ni idea, hace tu vida un poco menos oscura.

-Papi..

Sacudes la cabeza para aclarar tus pensamientos, olvidando por un instante que ella seguía ahí, despierta a duras penas. Amenazando con cerrar sus orbes azules, esas que viste en el espejo durante toda tu vida.

-¿Sí? -acaricias su mejilla sin poder evitarlo y sonríes cuando ella lo hace.

-Mami me ensenó una palabla, pelo no se si la pelo deshid... dice que es muy dificid, pelo a mi no me paleshe. Dijo que tampoco la pede decid cualquieda.

-¿Qué cosa, mi niña? -la miras sin entender, era casi un trabalenguas lo que estaba diciendo. Pero algo asoma a un rincón lejano de tu mente; _¿Real o no?_

-Esa que se dicen los enamolados en la tele. -te devuelve la mirada como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo- pelo no se si decidla

-¿Te amo?

-¡Esa! -sonrie como si estuviera aliviada de no tener que pronunciarla con sus labios, como si fuese blasfemia. O solo no la recordaba.  
Te quedas observándola unos segundos, otra vez con su ceño fruncido, pensando- ¿Qué sinifica? -te pregunta curiosa.

Te amo... esa frase la habías pronunciado durante años, antes de que se te fuera devuelta. Era un sentimiento que conocías desde temprana edad, algo que una pequeña y menuda niña bajo la lluvia fría del invierno había despertado dentro de ti. Y que un simple "real" afirmó, sabiendo que eso cambiaría tu vida para siempre.  
Y ahora tu hija, el resultado de esas palabras, te preguntaba la definición.

-Ehh... bueno, eres muy pequeña para entenderlo. -eso debería haber servido para acallarla, pero sus ojitos fulminan peor que un rayo, por lo que te apresuras a responder- PERO, se que eres muuuuuuy inteligente -besas su naricita provocando una risa de su parte y sigues con el relato- y por eso te lo diré.  
«El amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte, podría decirte que el más poderoso. -te detienes. No estás seguro de que ella entienda tus palabras del todo- Es algo, lo más bonito del mundo. Es... lo que yo siento por ti, por Katniss. Si me las quitaran, por así decirlo, yo moriría, y-

-¡No, papi! ¡Yo no quiedo que te muedas! -sus ojos se humedecen y la abrazas más fuerte, sintiéndote idiota por haber dicho algo así frente a una niña pequeña-

-Claro que no voy a morirme. Rosalie Anabelle Mellark, ¿De verdad crees que las dejaría solas? -dices en un tono muy dulce, intentando calmarla.- Lo que quería decir es que las necesito como al aire, porque sin ustedes no podría vivir, bebé. Eso es el amor, el necesitar a la otra persona para poder vivir. ¿Entiendes, Rosie?

Asiente mirandote a los ojos, pero aún con esa expresión triste que le causaron tus palabras anteriores. Te mata por dentro, por eso la tomas en brazos y te metes en el camastrillo, algo pequeño para ti pero perfecto para tu hija, que ahora ríe en tus brazos por el gesto.

-¡Nos vamos a caed! -se carcajea, y tú sonríes al cumplir tu misión.

-Que va, nada de eso. Pero según recuerdo, alguien quería escuchar el cuento de la Bella Durmiente, y si cambió de opinión, entonces... -sueltas un bostezo bastante sonoro, haciendo a tu pequeña reir aún mas y que la cama tiemble-

-¡No, no! ¡Sí quiedo oidlo! -salta al otro lado pasando por encima tuyo y tomando su osita en el camino, acurrucándose a tu lado con esa sonrisa a la que no le podrías negar nada- ¿Vedad que si vas a contadmelo, papito?

Y sin responderle tomas el libro en su mesita de noche, su favorito desde bebé, sin el cuál no cierra los ojos. Sonríes una vez mas y besas su frente, antes de acomodarte para empezar el relato, ese que te sabes ya de memoria.

-¿Papi?  
-¿Sí, Rosie?

-Te amo. -susurra sonriendo y apretándose bajo tu brazo, con esa sonrisa que quedará grabada para siempre en tu memoria, hasta el último día.

* * *

**Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueno, lo arreglé :B Y como dije en la nota anterior, este pasará a ser el segundo capítulo, aunque si lo están viendo, bueno, ya ES el segundo capítulo e_é**

**El primer es POV Katniss, pero está en fase de corregir los últimos detalles, así que me encantaría que me digan que quieren ir viendo en mis próximos fic's de HG (Aunque también escucho sobre Twilight, HP, Cazadores de sombras, Evernight, etc.) y que voten el poll de mi perfil!  
Ahora sí, los dejo en paz :3**

~REVIEW! 


End file.
